The hurt one must feel to learn to Love
by Push Me
Summary: Slade's new apprentice is stirring stuff up for the Titans, but Slades only a puppet as well in a higher power's master plan. Loads of confused coupling, but eventually....We'll see..... Suk at summeries, give it a chance.... Please? Strong 'T' bordering


**TheHurtone must feel to Learn about Love**

**_(Push Me is here! Here again! Those who know me, know what's gonna be in this story! Sex, Violence, Emotion, Heartbreak and Abusive language!_**

**_For those of you who don't know me... this may come across as a little... crazy, so if you want to read my other story's first to get a handle on me, go ahead..._**

**_The couplings will be confused, but finally end in the way I want 'em too.)_**

* * *

**The Hurt one must feel to Learn to Love**

* * *

Chapter 1

''Robin?''

The sweet voice drifted through his door and into his cluttered room, causing him to jump from the stack of paper in front of him.

''May I come in?''

'Oh shit!' he thought, 'the place is a mess!'

''Erm, just a sec Star!''

The boy wonder began moving wildly around the room throwing stuff into closets untidily, and stuffing clothes into drawers.

''Er...Ok,'' he called, scanning the room quickly with his masked face, checking to see if his last minute cleaning was effective,before turning to face the figure in his door.

The tall frame of Starfire stood in the doorway, herdeep greeneyes following the path his had took moments before, taking in her surroundings.

''Robin, you did not have to clean up for me.''

''What are you talking about? I cleaned my room the other day...''

Starfire tossed her long red hair back, and walked to the nearest closet, opening it and letting the contents fall out onto the floor in a messy pile, gadgets and clothes sticking out in places they shouldn't.

''If this is what you call a clean room, perhaps you would prefer my help? I enjoy the deed most earthling seem to hate. Cleaning is a time of recollecting the week, and what has happened in it.''

(A.N. My mum sed this. I still don't believe her...)

He smiled sheepishly. No-one in the tower could keep a secret from Starfire, as Beast Boy put it...  
''That girl could find playboy in a nunnery!''  
And now Robin began to see why...

She turned to face him, her head up, as if unimpressed by his attempts to give an explanation, but he was sure he saw the flicker of a smile.

'' So...besides ruining my hard clean up attempt, and shooting down any plans of getting on with my work,what'd you come here for?''

She grinned, showing her perfectly white teeth and moved closer to him.

'' Firstly,'' she whispered, before kissing him on the cheek, '' for that. And secondly, Beast Boy has rented a ''feel good'' movie for us to view. Do you wish too? Or would you prefer we stayed here?''

She pressed her body close to his fitting snugly into his shape, despite the fact he was that bit shorter than her. She felt his breathing get deeper and ran a hand over his chest.

At this,the boy wonderseemed to come back to himself, and pushed her away slightly, kissing her passionately on the neck.

''No Star,'' he whispered reluctantly. God, she was beautiful.

''We should go out and watch it too. BeastBoy would come looking for us eventually... I'd hate to think what he'd find.''

Starfire shrugged.

''We have done nothing more than this earth thing called ''kissing'' so far. That is all you hav explained to me. Although,'' she added, stretching in arms in a very revealing way,''The way OTHER parts of my body make you act... I believe you are holding out on me...''

She kissed him again, full on the lips this time, before easing away, and strutting from the room.

"C'mon Robin,'' she called sweetly from the hallway, '' BeastBoy may come looking for us...''

''Dude! Could you put that book down for two minutes? This is The Feel Good film of the year here! Way better than some crummy old book.''

''So, a cheesy romcom where it takes two people an hour and a half to fall in love, is worth my time more thana realguide to something useful? I didn't realise two baffons making out was so important to you BeastBoy. Forgive me... I will never show common sense again...''

''Will you two shut up? It's gonna start soon!''

As soon as Robin and Starfire had entered the room, they had regretted it. The trio of their fellow Titans were arguing incessantly about anything that popped to mind.Robin siged, deliberatly taking a seat between BeastBoy andRaven, clearly showing he had had enough arguing, Starfire sought her usual seat behind the sofa, eager to drop down if anything scary popped on.

''Erm, Star?'' BeastBoy was looking at her, clearly confusedby her choice of seat,'' We're watching a ''Feel Good'' movie here? Nothing scary here...''

Starfire blushed before mumbling an apology for confusing him, and floated over to the fridge to hide her embarresment, and to retrieve the snack foods.

''Ladies and Germs, and Raven...''

''Oooh wit... You must be so proud...''

'' Tonight's feture presentation_...Why I love you''_

_(A.N. Made up movie. If there is one, I've never seen it, so no Reviews saying there is please. Thanks)_

''Wow. Sounds like a great use of two hours...''

''Ahhhh, Shaddup...''

* * *

_Two Hours Later_

* * *

''How could you not know it was a Porno? The rating's right here on the case!'' 

''Dude! I didn't look on the case! It was one scene, what difference does it make?''

BeastBoy had backed into a corner of the living room, his angry team leader bearing down on him.

Raven's face was red behind her book,and the only reason she wasn't helping Robin berate Beastboy, was because she shouted herself hoarse at him already... Cy didn't help either because he was in the bathroom, being violantly ill, the film to much for his popcorn filled stomach to take.

Amongst all the chaos around her, Starfire sat, confused, reading the back of the case to herself.

When she was sure BeastBoy and Robin had taken the argument to another room, she turned to thestill silent, yet paler form of her friend seated next to her.

''Erm... Raven?''

''No, Star...''

''But...''

''No...''

''I only wish too...''

''No...''

''Can't you...''

'' I said, No...''

Starfire's head sank, and she pulled up her knees around it, wrapping them in her arms. Her friend had argued from behind the cover of the book. Not a good sign. Althiugh Starfire knew she was listening, she also knew this was a sure fire sign that she was not responding to the question trying to be asked.

Unless...

She led out a loud, wet sob.

Raven shifted,not lowering the book, but Starfire knew she was uncomfortable. Star had a way of getting to every Titan, from the ''Please?'' ''Ok'' routine with the clueless BeastBoy, to the complex and drawn out task of Raven.

She repeated herself, adding this time a loud sniff after it, watching as Raven looked over the corner of her book to see if she was really crying.

'One more,' she thought.

She actually let out a little whimper before sobbing this time, and let out a little inward cheer when she felt the book get placed on the sofa.

''Ok Starfire,'' muttered Raven, knowing she'd been beaten again,''why are you crying?''

''Because I do not understand''

''Understand what?'' Raven siged preparing for the blow. It was the same when they watched Bambi. This was just a little more awkward...

''Why the tape made Robin angry...''

Raven, caught unawares by this announcement, and not the one she had been expecting, did a double take.

''What?''

''Why is Robin angry at the tape? I saw nothing wrong with it. Was it because of the bit with the white powder?''

Raven could easily have gotten round the dilemna aprouching by talking about the evils of drugs rather than the looming disastrous conversation ahead, but before she realised the question, she had responded in the negative, meaning Starfire would press for answers.

''So what was it?''

''Well...erm...It was the part when the man and the woman were in her room together. Y'know, that bit?''

''I don't understand, is it bad to be in a woman's room? Is that why no-one goes in your room? Should I stop everyone coming in my room also?''

''No...It's not that they were in her room, it's what they were doing... Don't they have that on your planet?''

''Have what?''

'' The part where they were...um...naked?''

''Is this bad? To be without clothes? This is only Armour I wear... Due to are war like nation. we are all required to wear it. Otherwise we have no need for clothes, and males are few on my planet.''

''Well...um...here, you only take off your clothes too wash or to...erm...''

''Yes?''

''Well, it's the act two people do to show their feelings for each other...and...''

''Like Robin and I?''

''Well, yeah but,it takes a lot of thinking about, and it's not an easy decision...and you both have to be ok with it...and...''

Starfire screwed up her face in confusion.

''But the two people in the movie were both Ok with it, so why was it bad?''

Raven sat still, pondering how best to clear things up for the girl next to her.

''Here, stuff like that isn't supposed to be publically shown, like this is a private, beautiful thing between two people, and shouldn't be shown around...''

''So what happens?''

''Erm... well, the process itself is unimportant, but on this planet it is whatmost animalsuse to continue their race.''

''So what has that got to do with love?''

''Well, the process is only done by people who love each other.''

''I love many people, including you, so would I do that with you?''

Raven shifted uncomfortably, the conversation straying into less favourable territory with each word.

''No,'' she responded quickly,''it requires two people of opposite genders...''

''Why?''

''Because...Erm...''

This was not where Raven had wanted the conversation to go, and the fact it had arrived there so quickly amazed even her.

''Yes?'' her friend probed, trying to get her to answer.

''Uh... wait here... ROBIN!'' she called, ''Star's asking questions!''

''Oh, great...''

* * *

''Excellant,'' a metallic voice droned, applauding the person in the training pit, who turned and bowed towards the voice.

''We are almost ready...'' it continued. ''You have done well... my apprentice... The girl will be no match to a power such as yours.''

''What of the others, master?''

''The Titans that get in your way,'' the voice responded,''are to be dealt with accordingly, but bring her to me...alive.''

The apprentice bowed himself out of the room, as his master turned to face the screen behind him.

Robin flashed across it, flying a kick into Cinderblock's face, while Stafire berated the beast with bolts from her hands.

The manfastforworded the tape, and paused it when it reached his target.

''This time, Robin... It's not about you...''

He played the tape again, watching Raven throw cars towards the monster, before wrapping him in metal beams.

''... It's between me, and her, and no-one is stopping me from pleasing my master...''

* * *

_**Review...Or Starfire get's hurt... (Gun being loaded)**_


End file.
